


I will follow you into the dark

by WolfKomoki



Series: Magic Stiles fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Dark Magic, Dark Stiles, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Temporary Character Death, magic! stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his mother's wishes Stiles resurrects Lydia with necromancy. He was certainly an expert in the art since the Nogitsune dabbled in the art.<br/>The problem with not having the Nogitsune is that Stiles has no protection against the darkness of black magic.<br/>Derek will save Stiles even if it means following him into the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching Teen Wolf again and the old headcannon of Stiles having magic returns. Anyway the idea for this fic came to me when watching season 4 of Teen Wolf.  
> Takes place in an au season 3 and 4.  
> Sorry if any of the characters are out of character.

          He was at Derek’s when it happened. His heart began to race. Derek was grabbing a gift for Stiles when it happened. He began running as fast as he could until he got to his house. Stiles’s heart felt extremely heavy, like it weighed a ton.

          His throat felt extremely tight as irrational thoughts played in his mind. _I’m gonna die aren’t I? I’m going crazy aren’t I? Derek is going to laugh if he sees me like this._

Stiles was hyperventilating at this point. He couldn’t breathe—oh God, he couldn’t breathe! He felt afraid, very afraid. Where was Derek, and why wasn’t he here? He feels like he’s going to pass out.

          _Wait, who am I again? What’s my name? I—I don’t remember. Did I ever have a name?_ Stiles’s magic flickered much like his eyes in response to the panic attack. His hands were shaking and he was still hyperventilating.

The energy balls in his hands flickered on, and off as each choked breath came from his lungs.

          Derek ran in and dropped the bags, running to Stiles. He watched as the lights flickered. His eyes flickered from brown, to gold, to purple, to blue.

The energy in his hands flickered on and off like a light bulb that was trying to go out.

          “I need you to breathe.” Derek said as he made Stiles grip his wrist so he could feel his pulse.

          “Feel that? That’s my pulse. I need yours to be slower than that.” Derek told him. Wolves’ hearts were faster than humans—wait was Stiles even human—anyway his heart was naturally much faster than Stiles’s and he needed his heart to slow down.

          “I CA-CA-can’t!” Stiles gasped in between words.

          “Please Stiles, breathe with me. In, Out.” Derek begged. _How does one breathe Derek?_

“Inhale, exhale. Please Stiles.” Derek begged.

          “I-I-I-I’m c-c-c-c-Cr-azy!” Stiles gasped.

          “No Stiles, no, you’re not. Believe me, you’re not.” Derek reassured him.

Stiles felt his heart slow down and he let out a gasp of air for the first time.

          “Good, that’s good! Keep breathing with me Stiles!” Derek exclaimed.

          “Who-Who-Who-am I?” He gasped.

          “You’re Stiles Stilinski. I’m Derek your lover. You’re a mage and I’m a werewolf.” Derek answered. Stiles soon started breathing again and Derek wrapped his arms around him.

          “It’s okay, you’re okay now.” Derek breathed into the younger man’s chest. Stiles put his ear against Derek’s chest as he listened to the fast, pounding of his heart. He fell asleep against the sound and Derek caught him in his arms before his head hit the ground.

          Derek chuckled and carried him to his bed as he covered him up. Kissing his forehead, he put his gift for him on the nightstand as he lay next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair before falling asleep against Stiles’s heart in his ears. Stiles woke the next morning to find Derek on top of him.

          “Wha? Owww. Derek! Move!” Stiles complained. Derek snored and grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. Stiles sighed and summoned electricity to his hand. He gave Derek a mild shock, trying to wake him.

Derek woke up screaming.

          “Shit! Sorry, sorry! I may have used too much!” Stiles gasped. His arm had been burnt.

          “Stiles it’s okay.” Derek told him.

          “No, it’s _not_ Derek!” Stiles frowned. Derek showed him his fully healed arm.

          “It’s fine, _see_?” Derek smiled.

          “I could’ve _killed_ you Derek. One higher dosage of electricity and I’d have fried your heart!” Stiles sighed.

          “Your magic is that strong?” Derek asked.

          “Stronger. When I was the Nogitsune, I used my magic to _kill_ people Derek.” Stiles exclaimed.

          “Look at me Stiles, you’re not that person anymore okay? That wasn’t _you_!” Derek snapped.

          “Bull _shit_ it wasn’t! Do you know that I was conscious during the whole ordeal? I remember every person I killed and brought back with necromancy. Ever since then, my magic has gotten darker, more sinister, out of my control, and it _terrifies_ me!” Stiles was sobbing.

          “Stiles, I trust you, alright? If you succumb to the darkness, I’m coming with you.” Derek said as he pressed Stiles to his chest. He patted his back in a comforting manner as Stiles cried into his chest.

          “Shh…. Shh… it’s okay.” Derek said in a soothing tone. Stiles’s eyes changed to purple as a vision came to him. He put his hands on Derek’s face, as he looked at him with blank eyes.

          “Tick tock, tick tock goes the clock.

And what now shall I see?

Tick tock goes the clock, and Now the banshee screams.

Tick Tock goes the clock,

And now who is going to die?

Tick tock goes the clock,

Now someone’s gonna die.

Tick tock goes the clock

And all those people start to scream

Tick tock goes the clock

Someone shall surely die

Tick tock goes the clock

They screamed at fate and mourned her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the banshee” Derek was sobbing on the floor at this point, begging him to stop.

          “Tick tock goes the clock

He shot and he left her

Tick tock goes the clock

Till Peter kills the banshee

Tick tock goes the clock

I tried all I could to save her

Tick tock goes the clock

Now necromancy waits for Lydia

Tick tock goes the clock

Tick tock goes the clock

Scott witnesses necromancy

Tick Tock goes the clock

Scott runs away from me

Tick tock goes the clock

Tick tock goes the clock

Scott, my best friend, he turns away from me

When he witnesses my necromancy” Stiles sang. Whenever he would get a vision, his mind would sing what was happening. Finally, he snapped out of it and went to find Derek.

          “Derek, are you okay? Come on, we gotta go!” He asked with concern. Derek was visibly shaking.

          “Don’t touch me.” He sobbed.

          “Derek? Derek it’s me! Derek?” Stiles sighed and brought water to his hands, putting it on Derek’s head. He put a little memory wipe spell in the water as he erased Derek’s memory of him seeing him while he was having a vision. Soon enough Derek calmed down.

          “Derek?” Stiles called.

          “Owww… my head what happened?” Derek asked with confusion.

          “You passed out. I tried to catch you, but you’re too heavy for me.” Stiles lied, helping him up.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is a bit graphic and can be triggering.

          Stiles was freaking out at the vision he had. He ran outside and went to his jeep.

          “Stiles where are you going?” Derek called as he got in the car and buckled up. Stiles sped out of Derek’s house and drove to the lacrosse field.

When he got there he ran towards the field with Derek where Lydia was currently screaming. Derek clutched his ears as he tried to block out her screams. Peter smirked and grabbed his electrified gun.

          He shot it at Lydia’s head as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from her head,

          “NO!” Stiles screamed as Lydia fell dead to the ground. Peter walked away with a smirk thinking that she was dead. He quickly ran away and Derek just collapsed on the ground in shock. Stiles ran over to her and bent over her body.

          “Okay how do I do this? Darkness mixed with electricity right?” He muttered as he summoned electricity. He then thought of the darkest memory he had and combined it to the electricity. Once he did that he threw it into Lydia’s body. The darkness wrapped around both her and Stiles as he performed Necromancy.

          “Stiles?” Scott gasped in shock as he watched the scene. Soon enough Lydia gasped with life, and the darkness wrapped itself completely around Stiles. Stiles collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes as the darkness faded into his body.

          “Stiles? What have you done?” Lydia gasped as she got up. This had happened during a field trip from the middle school, and those kids ran away screaming. Scott ran away from Stiles in fear. Derek slowly got up to see the dark purple glow in Stiles’s eyes.

          “Stiles?” He asked with genuine fear in his eyes.

          “Hello Derek.” Stiles smiled. Derek remembered his promise to Stiles. _I will follow you into the dark._ Derek just stood there in tears as he stared at Stiles. Stiles was dark once again. Yet again he had lost him.

          “Derek come on, Derek move! Derek get out of there!” Lydia called. Derek refused to move from that spot.

          “I’m not leaving him! If you’re afraid go!” He snapped. Lydia ran away and Derek got closer to Stiles. Stiles smirked at how afraid Derek was.

          “Stiles, if you’re in there, please let me take some of the burden of darkness off of you. Please.” Derek begged, his hand on Stiles’s face. That was all Stiles needed and that was when darkness poured out of his body and wrapped itself around Derek. Derek screamed as he was pulled upwards, the darkness, spinning around him much too fast.

          He continued to scream until it phased inside his body and covered his entire heart with darkness. Finally it dropped him and he collapsed on the ground. Stiles and Derek both had darkness in their hearts now.

          “Derek? Oh God, Derek?” Scott called, shaking the unconscious wolf beside him. Derek’s eyes slowly opened, but they were lifeless and blood red. He slowly got up and walked over to Stiles.

          “Hello my little darkness.” He whispers seductively as he runs his fingers down Stiles’s cheek. Darkness surrounded both of their hearts and Stiles and Derek were both gone. They left the field as they left themselves behind.

          It had been weeks since Stiles and Derek disappeared without a trace. The pack tried to find them, but they couldn’t until they all watched the news.

“ _Two people wearing all black have been dubbed the murder twins. One of them is an eighteen year old boy with dark brown hair, and brown or violet eyes. The other is possibly twenty-four with black hair and brown or red eyes. Their most sighted places are in forests. Please be careful when going through the woods._

          “Holy shit!” Isaac cursed.

          “That’s Derek and Stiles!” Scott gasped.

          “Let’s go find them!” Scott gasped as they ran towards the forest.

They froze in shock when they saw Derek and Stiles.

          Derek’s eyes were blood red, and demented. He wore all black and was currently on top of a girl in werewolf form as he ripped her throat out. He got up and Stiles bent over with a knife.

          “Awww darlin’, you should’ve known that these woods are dangerous.” Stiles smiled as he approached her hysterical friend.

          “Please, don’t hurt me!” She begged to no avail. Stiles laughed and laughed as he put the knife under her throat.

          “N-No, no! Please!” Were the girl’s last words as Stiles sliced her neck.

          “Stop!” Isaac finally screams, all of them having frozen in shock.

          “Oh look, they’re terrified, isn’t that cute darkness?” Stiles teased Derek.

          “Why yes night it is.” Derek laughed. Scott was confused. When did they start calling each other that? Isaac was the first one to slowly approach Derek.

          “Issac be careful!” Scott warned.

          “Derek?” Isaac asked as he gently put his face against his cheek. Derek shivered at the contact but didn’t flinch. Stiles watched from the corner, amused that he was trying to awaken Derek.

          “Derek, are you in there?” Isaac asked with concern. Derek gave no signs of recognition. _Derek was trapped in a cage, filled with darkness._

_“Please, let me out!” He screamed, but darkness as he was calling himself now wasn’t going to._

          “Derek, please, let me know you’re in there.” Isaac begged, gripping his arm.

_“Isaac! Isaac! Help me!” Derek screamed from his cage._ Isaac saw it. For a split second Derek’s brown eyes met the harsh red.

          “Oh God, Derek you’re really in there, aren’t you?” Isaac gasped. And his eyes were red again.

          “No! Derek!” Isaac cried and that was when Stiles or night as he was calling himself these days, shoved Isaac away from darkness.

          “That’s enough boy. He’s mine.” The tone was angry, demanding, and so unlike Stiles.

_Stiles and Derek were trapped in the same place, screaming to let them out._

_“No! Don’t hurt him!” Derek screams._

                   Scott was the next to move. He slowly grabbed Stiles’s arm and put his hand on his cheek.

          “Stiles? Can you hear me man? Let me know if you’re in there man.” Scott begged, trying not to cry. He would not cry in front of a “stranger”.

The harsh purple eyes were met with brown for a split second, but that told Scott they they were both still in there.

 

 


End file.
